


Get it Right

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - High School, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Tony Stark, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt 1: Hiii how about a fluffy daemon/familiar!au with Tony having a raven (playful and intelligent) and Bucky has a wolf and they are constantly cuddling and the team give them knowing looks even though Tony and Bucky swear they aren't together? Thank you so much!Prompt 2: How abt a hs au where Tony and bucky are friends (with the rest of the avengers as their squad) and are obviously in love. But tony never told anyone that he’s bi (he doesn’t know abt buck either) and he’s scared of it. And one day some dick who found out outs him in front of them all saying that he only cuddles and touches bucky cause hes gay and in love with him. And Tony is terrified but says quietly that its true and waits for the worst from everyoneTony loved Bucky. He just didn’t know if Bucky could love him back the same way. He didn’t know how to ask. It seemed like such a simple question, but the consequences if he were to ever voice his curiosity would… well, best case scenario was that his life would go on as normal. Worst case scenario: his family would disown him and he’d have to get his diploma early so he could move to a college where he could be openly bisexual.





	

“You’re just jealous because obviously Bucky and I are the superest of best friends if our daemons are cuddled up together.” Tony snuggled into Bucky’s side and adjusted his hoodie so it covered more of his body. The sun was baking him today and he needed the extra protection from the UV rays. The quad’s grass slipped between his clothes and scratched his skin. Tony rolled onto his hip and rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, the movement sparing him from the irritating blades.

Bucky mindlessly reached up and ruffled Tony’s hair as he mumbled to himself and scribbled down equations for their math class next period. Bucky had put off doing the homework until the last minute again.

“That’s a negative seven, Bucks,” Tony pointed out.

Bucky huffed and erased the digit he’d written down just a moment ago.

Steve lay flat on his stomach while Natasha lazily sprawled across his back. Steve glanced at his daemon (a tortoise that was currently hiding in its shell) then at Natasha’s daemon (a ferret). The ferret was curled around her neck and watching everyone intently.

Then there was Clint’s dodo bird of a daemon, Carol, who kept trying to climb the trees and falling out of them before she even scrambled a few feet up them.

Clint watched as Carol once again hit the ground hard then bounced up like some cartoon character and attempted to climb another tree. He shook his head then shared a look with Steve.

The two blonds glanced at Moro (Bucky’s wolf daemon) who was lying on the ground and sneering at Bucky’s homework as Poe (Tony’s raven daemon) happily perched on Moro’s head.

Clint sighed and shrugged at Steve.

Steve huffed. “I’ll be sure to tell Rhodey how much your friendship means to him.” Steve plucked a handful of grass out from the ground and pelted Bucky and Tony with it.

Tony startled and Bucky glared at Steve as he wiped the blades of grass off his notebook.

Poe squawked in surprise and Moro growled.

“That was uncalled for.” Tony grabbed a fistful of grass and threw it Steve. “Also, Rhodey knows I love him. It’s why I am near tears at the fact that once again he has ditched me for lunch. Honestly, Mr. Pym needs to realize that he does not give his students enough time in class to complete the ‘in class assignments.’” Tony air quoted the last bit. “I miss out on my Rhodey time because of him.” Tony pouted.

“Ya breakin’ my heart, Tones.” Bucky playfully nudged his shoulder against Tony. “Ya lovin’ on another fella right in front of me.”

Tony mock gasped. He threw his hand over his heart. “You slander me, Bucky, my love, my sultry pretty. My love is deep and vast. It holds no bounds and takes a different form for each person I meet, yet you dare belittle me by suggesting-” Tony yelped as Bucky tossed aside his notebook and tackled Tony.

“You were bitchin’ about all those poems you had to read in your literature class and now you’re razzing me with all this flowery language. You’re a real piece of work, Tony.” Bucky grinned and wiggled his fingers along Tony’s rib cage.

Tony laughed and squirmed as Bucky tickled him mercilessly. He threw an arm around Bucky’s neck and yanked Bucky down on top of him as he tried to angle his sides away from Bucky’s hands. “Stop! Stop! You deserved it.”

Bucky huffed and slapped Tony on the hip. “I deserve to be insulted bluntly and with none of that pretty bull crap.”

The warning bell pealed, and Bucky stopped tickling Tony.

Tony gasped for breath, his arm still wrapped around Bucky as he tried calm his heart and breathing. His chest ached; he wanted an excuse to hold Bucky longer, but he knew there was only so much he could say or do to express his feelings toward Bucky without risking outing himself.

He loved Bucky; he really did. He just didn’t know if Bucky could love him back in the same way, and he didn’t know how to ask. It seemed like such a simple question, but the consequences if he were to ever voice his curiosity would… well, best case scenario was that his life would go on as normal. Worst case scenario: he’d lose all his friends, his family would disown him, and he’d have to get his high school diploma early so he could move to a college where he could be openly bisexual.

“You going to let go of me anytime soon, Tony?” Bucky asked.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and hugged Bucky tighter. His nose pressed against Bucky’s forehead and he caught a whiff of Bucky’s shampoo–green tea and honey. “Just checking out Moro and Poe. They’re going to start up the rumormill again.”

Bucky turned his head to look at their daemons and grinned.

Poe had hopped off of Moro and tucked himself under Moro’s chin. Moro had taken to nuzzling Poe, and the raven leaned into the affectionate gesture.

“You two aren’t the only ones who enjoy cuddles,” Poe communicated telepathically, his voice an amused tenor in Tony’s head.

Tony mentally commanded himself not to flush.

“Well, ain’t that cute?” Bucky asked, oblivious to the mental exchange between Tony and Poe.

Moro wagged her tail and pressed her nose into Poe’s neck, causing Poe to flap his wings and hop away to regain his balance. He came right back to Moro though.

Bucky smiled at the exchange.  

Clint lightly kicked Bucky’s leg. “Yeah, yeah, your daemons are ador–” Clint grunted. He turned around to see that Carol had run into him. The dodo hopped up and down and flapped her wings excitedly at Clint.  

Clint rolled his eyes. “I hear ya. I’m just reminding the lovebirds that they need to get to class too. They don’t have the turtle excuse like Steve.”

“Tortoise,” Steve corrected. He was standing and ushering his daemon towards their next class. “And he can move just as fast as any of your daemons can.”

“Sometimes.” Natasha hip-checked Steve as she passed him, her lips curled in a teasing smile.

“Park. This weekend. You and me, Romanoff. You’ll see just how fast Torque can move.”

“Usual bet?” She hollered over her shoulder.

“Yes.”

Steve and Natasha strolled to their next class as Tony and Bucky finally disentangled themselves and helped each other stand up.

Bucky gathered his notebook and bag and slung his arm over Tony’s shoulder once Tony had his backpack on. “So if we luck out and it’s one of those students correct each other’s homework classes today, can you please do mine? I don’t want to get stuck with someone who’s going to tell Ms. C that I didn’t complete it and then get me marked down.”

“Depends. You promise to buy me a milkshake after school?”

“You do that for me, and not only will I buy you a milkshake, I’ll buy you fries too.”

“Good, because I think Rhodey was hoping I’d exchange homework with him if given the chance.”

“Fuck Rhodey. He’s a math nerd like you.”

“You like math,” Tony pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean I’m good at it,” Bucky said.

Tony chuckled, his head falling against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky’s smile grew and he hugged Tony closer.

Poe, who was riding atop Moro, made a happy sound and nestled more into Moro’s back.

“Your mutual crushes are showing,” Rhodey hollered as he caught up with Tony and Bucky. Winnie (Rhodey’s bear daemon) bounded along behind him.

“There you are, Honeybear!” Tony lit up as Rhodey joined him and Bucky. “You finally escaped Pym’s classroom.”

“And I actually managed to finish the worksheet too!” Rhodey bumped Tony playfully as Winnie gave Poe a quick and loving snuffle. Winnie put some space between Moro and herself. She made a noise at Moro and Moro gave a wolfy grin in return.

Tony and Rhodey chatted as the trio and their daemons headed toward their next class. The whole stroll there, Bucky kept his arm around Tony, and Tony contentedly leaned into his side. The action was subconscious, which was why Tony was so taken aback when the two of them walked into their math class and Tiberius shouted across the room, “Really, Stark? It’s bad enough that your daemons won’t stop with the PDA, but now you and Bucky gotta do it too? Jesus, we get it. You’re gay. Stop advertising it.”

“It’s not an ad, jackass.” Tony flipped Tiberius off, his eyes darting to Ms. C’s desk to be sure she wasn’t in the classroom yet (Ms. C had a habit of unlocking her classroom right before lunch ended then going to the cafeteria to get her last cup of coffee before she got stuck in classes for the rest of the day).  “You wouldn’t say that if it were Bruce and Betty who walked in.”

Tiberius smirked. “Oh, so you sayin’ it’s true then? You and Bucky are gay and in love?”

Tony froze. He’d given himself away.

Poe flew off of Moro and landed on Tony’s shoulder. He nuzzled Tony. “Tiberius is a jealous idiot. He wishes he had someone like you or Bucky to love him, but he’s just too venomous.”

Normally Tony would have laughed at Poe’s pun; Tiberius’ daemon was a cobra. However, Tony was too busy panicking to laugh.

Rhodey scowled and marched himself in front of Bucky and Tony like a shield. “And here I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Ty. You got a problem with LGBTQIA, or are you just so damn privileged you’re just spouting off ignorant shit because you’re bored and want to stir up trouble?”

Murmurs of agreement from other classmates filled the class.

“I’m just saying I am sick and tired of Bucky and Tony’s relationship. Could they please not thrust it in my face?”

A few kids nodded in agreement with Tiberius.

Bucky squeezed Tony closer and looked at him.

Tony grimaced.

Bucky lowered his arm from around Tony as the debate between Rhodey and Tiberius heated up. The absence of Bucky’s arm made Tony feel cold and alone, but that feeling soon faded as Bucky gently took Tony’s hand in his.

Tony felt Moro move somewhere behind him, and suddenly Moro was standing between Bucky and Tony.

Tony moved to give Moro a few more inches–he didn’t want to accidently touch Moro and cause Bucky pain or worse. It was a huge transgression to touch another person’s daemon. One was practically touching the person’s soul when committing such an act, and the effects could range from mild discomfort to feeling deeply violated. There were only a few exceptions, and Tony doubted he’d be one.

So Tony was shocked when Bucky not only held Tony in place but guided Tony’s fingertips to brush along Moro’s fur.

Bucky gasped softly. His body stiffened, but soon relaxed. He tugged Tony closer, knocking Tony’s leg into Moro. Bucky closed his eyes and sighed in bliss.

Tony gaped, unable to believe how Bucky was reacting to Tony touching his daemon. Bucky should have hated the contact, perhaps even felt pain, but he looked like he was drunk on love.

There could only be one reason for that, and the notion filled Tony with so much hope and awe he couldn’t move in fear of waking up from this dream to a reality in which Bucky found his touch revolting.

Moro stepped out from between them and the next thing Tony knew, he was being desperately hugged by Bucky.

“Should I let him touch me?” Poe asked. “Let him see the feeling in is mutual?”

“Jesus fuckin’ christ! Look at them!” Tiberius shouted.

Rhodey turned, and all of the eyes in the classroom were locked on Tony and Bucky.

Tony couldn’t help but imagine just how much of a tantrum Tiberius would be throwing if Rhodey hadn’t blocked his view of Tony touching Moro.

“You two are really class acts. Everyone just said-”

“You know what, Ty?” Tony sucked in a deep breath. He was scared–hell, a part of him was quaking with terror at what would happen when his dad found out (because if Tiberius knew then it was only a matter of time before Howard did too)–but Rhodey had immediately defended him, and Bucky loved him. He had at least two people in his corner now and he wasn’t going to let Tiberius push him around. “You’re wrong because 1.) I’m bisexual, you dillhole, and 2.) Bucky and I are not boyfriends. I will, however, change that right now.”

Tony turned toward Bucky. The last of his doubts were evaporated by the adoring and hopeful look on Bucky’s face. “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Bucky beamed. “Yes. May I kiss you?”

The question warmed Tony’s heart. “Make it long and sloppy for Ty over there.”

Bucky chuckled, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being dipped by Bucky and kissed thoroughly.

Tiberius pretended to gag and threw in a few profanities.

That’s when Ms. C walked in. She looked at Tony and Bucky then at Tiberius. She shook her head. “Really? I studied math so I wouldn’t have to deal with this kind of drama. Tiberius, principal’s office. You don’t use that language in my class. Bucky and Tony, in your seats.”

“But they were making out!” Tiberius argued, even as he stood and gathered his things.

“Tony and Bucky, sit in opposite corners for the rest of the day.”

Ms. C sipped her coffee. “And no more making out in my class unless it somehow involves math.”

“I was just trying to find the slope of Tony’s mouth,” Bucky said.

“Then you should have been using measuring instruments instead of your tongue. Now, everyone to your seats or the principal’s office. We only have so much time to go over last night’s homework and today’s chapters. Remember, whatever doesn’t get covered in class gets added to your homework.”

Everyone groaned and did as instructed.

Rhodey sneakily tripped Tiberius as he walked past.

In the middle of class Tony felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and read the text message from Bucky.

**So glad i didn’t freak u out w/ Moro. I panicked.**

Tony grinned to himself. Bucky was too cute.

**I freaked, but it was worth it. So date?**

Tony watched Bucky across the room as Bucky read his message. The smile that stretched across his face melted Tony’s heart.

**After school?**

**Yes.**

A new group message to him and Bucky popped up.

**Will u 2 stop! Ms. C sees you!**

Rhodey shot Bucky and Tony knowing glances when they looked up from reading his text.

**< 3 U Honeybear.**

**Sure thing, 3rd wheel (╯3╰)**

**F U 2**

**Author's Note:**

> Original work posted [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/156762628543/hiii-how-about-a-fluffy-daemonfamiliarau-with)


End file.
